


Open Up Your Present

by TheLemonKing



Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 12 Ships of December, Calne dosen't know what hentai is, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Nudity, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: Hagane was pretty angry during the holidays so Calne devises a plan to make her feel better
Relationships: Calne Ca/Hagane Miku
Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Open Up Your Present

Calne noticed early on just how grumpy Hagane got during the Holiday season. She spent most of the day in her room, she hit the bottle harder than usual, and worst of all...she wouldn’t give her any cuddles! It made the parasite sad to see her girlfriend (or her caretaker as Hagane jokingly called herself) so angry during Christmas of all days, a holiday that’s supposed to make people happy.

The orange haired girl sat on the swivel chair and pondered, maybe there was a way that she could cheer her up? She stared dumbfounded at the ceiling as she slowly spun around in the chair, brainstorming possible ways to try and lift Hagane’s spirits.  _ She seems to really hate the people singing outside of our house, maybe I could scare them off? No...that’d make me a big meanie.  _ She stopped spinning in the chair and buried her face into the computer desk, letting out a noise of frustration. 

The parasite was completely stumped until something popped into her head. She remembered something that humans would do in the picture books she found in Hagane’s closet, but she didn’t have anything to hide in. Her eyes darted over to one of the large boxes resting in the corner of the room, a smile spreading across the orange-haired girl’s face. She knew exactly what to do now…

The next morning Hagane had to check if she was hallucinating as she stood in their living room, a giant present was resting in front of the christmas tree with “Please open me :3” hastily scribbled on it in black maker. “When the hell did this get here..” She muttered to herself as she stepped closer to the present, taking a swig of her flask. Suddenly, the lid of the box flung open and out popped Calne which made the Metalhead stumble back a few steps and curse sharply.

“Ta-da! Merry Christmas~!” The Parasite shouted joyfully, she was completely naked except for the red ribbons covering up her naughty bits and the santa hat resting on her head. The silver haired girl quickly turned away and covered her eyes much to Calne’s confusion. Did she do something wrong? Hagane’s face turned a bright shade of red as she turned to look at the Parasite once more. “Can you please tell me why you decided to flash your tits at me?” She asked, her voice more flustered than anything.

Calne began to twiddle her fingers and glance at the wall, letting out a nervous giggle, “Well you seemed so angry this past week and I wanted to cheer you up so I tried to do something I found on the picture books in yo-” Her words were abruptly cut off by the metalhead bluntly asking “You were looking through my sister’s porn again were you?” The younger girl squeaked loudly and perked up, her face now turning red as well “Ehhh!? That’s what those books were!?” 

The silver haired girl couldn’t help but chuckle, a slight smile appearing on her face as she stepped forward to ruffle Calne’s hair. “You seriously have a lot to learn about how humans roll babe…” Calne closed her eyes and giggled herself at Hagane’s teasing statement, opening her eyes with a cat-like smile on her face. She did it! She got Hagane to smile on the Holidays!

“Soooo, does this mean I can get some christmas cuddles?” The Parasite asked sweetly, Hagane only nodded in response. Calne squealed happily and wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl, rubbing her cheek against the crook of her arm. Hagane made a noise of discomfort as she was pressed against her nude body, pulling away from the Parasite’s arms as her blush grew a deeper shade of red.

“Seriously...put some fuckin’ clothes on.”


End file.
